villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Flinty Stone
Ancient Guardian Flinty Stone is a large, narcoleptic statue that is part of Gedow and a villain in the video game Viewtiful Joe 2. History Viewtiful Joe 2 When Joe and Silvia arrived in the main chamber of the temple where the second Rainbow Oscar was located, they found it floating in front of a non-moving Flinty. However, when Joe approached the Oscar, the Ancient Guardian awakened and roared that they had disturbed the tomb of the Oscar. Flinty then asked where it was and Joe pointed out that he was standing on it. The Ancient Guardian leapt off of it, panicked and said he couldn’t forgive anything happening to his precious Rainbow Oscar. Silvia demanded to know what Gedow wanted with the Oscars and what happened to her father, while Joe asked if the Oscar was okay. Flinty yelled that he couldn’t listen to the both of them at once, saying it made him sleepy and he fell asleep for a moment before quickly waking back up. Silvia again demanded to know about the Rainbow Oscars and Flinty explained that they were the power of movies in a special form, as well as that all seven were necessary to Gedow’s plans. Joe and Silvia started asking about the Black Emperor and Flinty angrily said again that he couldn’t listen to both of them at once. He said he couldn’t keep up, but before he could elaborate on Gedow’s plans, Flinty fell asleep again. Silvia shot him awake and the Ancient Guardian said she was an annoying one. Flinty said he needed a nap, so he was going to kill them, then, he could get some sleep. Silvia said it was way past his bedtime and Flinty swallowed the Rainbow Oscar before engaging the two, but was defeated, allowing Joe and Silvia to claim the Oscar. Red Hot Rumble Flinty was later hired to serve as an opponent in a tournament held by Captain Blue. He faced off against Joe and a number of other competitors but was defeated. Abilities Flinty Stone is very large and durable thanks to his stone body and can attack by throwing large orange spheres that come from his mouth. He can also spin his arms around before striking his opponent, fly around with jets in his feet, fire his limbs in different directions, send out a wave like projectile from his headpiece, and perform a strange dancing attack that harms anyone close to him. Flinty is able to transform into a flying serpent like form where he can attack by spinning his head around like a drill and charging. However he is narcoleptic, falling asleep when he’s stressed, though sleeping allows him to restore his strength. Trivia *Flinty speaks with a German accent though his design is based on statues of various Native American cultures. *Flinty’s name may be a pun on the Flintstones, a classic cartoon created by Hanna Barbera. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Golems Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Guardians Category:Fictional Fictional